princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Genichirō Sanada
Background Genichirō Sanada (真田 弦一郎, Sanada Genichirō), also known as "The Emperor," is the strict vice-captain (and temporarily captain) of Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku. Sanada, along with fellow teammates Yukimura Seiichi and Yanagi Renji, have led their team to the Nationals from their first year. Together, the three Rikkai members are known as "The Three Demons of Rikkai." ("Sannin Bakemono" in Japanese) Appearance Sanada has black hair and wears a cap. He has small brown eyes. Like Tezuka, he is usually seen with a stoic expression. Personality Sanada at home.png|Sanada's life at home. Sanada chasing his nephew.png|Sanada's life at home. Sanada and grandpa.png|Sanada's life at home. Sanada is noted by a lot of people to be very strict, especially with his teammates. However, he is even more strict with himself. With the absence of Yukimura Seiichi due to his disease, Sanada stepped up to the plate and took control of the tennis team, making sure everyone met up with his expectations. He is mostly noted for his powerful slap, used when his teammates either does not meet up with his expectations or step out of line. He does not even make an exception to his close friend, Yanagi, when he lost. After losing to Ryoma Echizen in the Kanto tournament, however, he made his teammates slap him instead. However, that does not mean that a kind side of him does not exist. He acknowledges a loss as long as they learn something from it, such as Akaya when he entered Muga no Kyōchi in the manga and learning that violence is unnecessary in the anime. He did not show mercy to Yanagi because he let his feeling get in the way. He is quite close to Yanagi and Yukimura, as he knew both of them from his first year. Yanagi and Sanada both call each other by their first name in the original manga and anime, which is a sign of closeness. With Yukimura, the two both respect and acknowledge each others skills and are quite friendly with each other, especially since Sanada has frequently visited Yukimura in the hospital more than most of his members and always reassures Yukimura whenever Yukimura mentions that he is putting a burden on Sanada. In the Tenipuri episodes and Mini Theaters, Yukimura's "burden" is highly exaggerated and is often made fun of, to the point where Sanada cannot refuse any of Yukimura's requests (and most recently, demands). Sanada's strict discipline is also due to practicing kendo, although the manga also states that he studied iaido as well. Other Skills In PairPuri Episode 8, Momoshiro comments that Sanada is a good actor. History Three Years Prior To The Storyline Sanada was the runner-up for the Junior Tennis Tournament, losing to Yukimura. However, after the tournament, he was defeated by Tezuka Kunimitsu in two straight sets, 6-1 and 6-0. After the match, Sanada watched Tezuka battle the champion of the Junior Tennis Tournament, Yukimura Seiichi, and although the outcome of the match was never revealed, Sanada noted both of them to be quite strong and equal in strength. Two Years Prior To The Storyline After his match against Tezuka, Sanada, along with his friend Yukimura, entered Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, where they, along with Yanagi Renji, took over the tennis club and led it to the Nationals for the next two years. It is during those times when the three Rikkai members were started to be known as the "Three Demons of Rikkai Dai." Sanada, along with Yanagi and Yukimura, completely crushed Kirihara Akaya in their second year and Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo of Hyōtei as well, although when they actually battled was unspecified, it is presumed they battled in the Kantō Tournament during their second year. During this time, Sanada gained the title of "The Emperor," due to crushing all of his opponents head-on. However, even with these accomplishments of leading the team to the Nationals undefeated, Sanada was still unsatisfied, knowing that he had not defeated Tezuka yet. Sanada was first properly introduced in the manga right after the Kanagawa prefectures after Seigaku's District finals against Fudomine, noting that Seigaku was not using their full strength and was slacking. Inoue noted him to have led Rikkai Dai to the Nationals and acknowledged his strength. The next time he was shown, he defeated a Rikkai Dai OB (Old Boys, which pretty much means a graduate), Nishiki, 6-3, although Sanada noted that Nishiki had a period of time to study for the high school entrance exams, which slightly dulled Nishiki's skills. Sanada also noted the skill and concentration ability of his fellow teammate, Kirihara Akaya, but stated that Akaya still needed 10 more years to beat him. Regionals His next appearance was at the first round of the Kanto tournament, in the Tezuka vs Atobe Singles 1 match. He noted that Tezuka was slacking after he lost, but Akaya noted that Sanada was the one who wanted to beat Tezuka. However, he was quite impressed when watching the Echizen vs Hiyoshi Reserve match, noting that it was the battle "that will lead the next generation." In the quarterfinals of the Kantō tournament, he, along with Yanagi, completely crushed the Kamio/Ibu pair in Doubles 2, and was noted that the two seemed like they were actually playing singles. He then played against Ryoma and gained an early advantage, but eventually lost in the manga. In the anime, Ryoma gained an early advantage with his Cyclone Smash, but Sanada started to strike back with his Invisible Swing. After Ryoma started to counter his Invisible Swing, Sanada remembered the promise he made with Yukimura and went all-out, but lost when Ryoma unlocked the Samurai's Eye. In the manga, it is noted that Sanada and the Rikkai Dai members did not accept the second-place medal, stating that they refuse anything that is not first, while in the anime, he humbly accepted the medal for the whole team. Regional Select Invitationals Camp Sanada is put into the Sasaki group along with his teamate Renji for the Kanto Junior Selection Camp. He believed that he will be chosen to play the American team (which was correct) from the first day. The main highlight of the Camp was his match with Atobe, who wanted to see who was more worthy of a match with Tezuka. The match ended in a 3-3 tie before it was called off. It was what earned his position as a player against the American team. Regional Select Invitationals Atobe-Sanada01.jpg 5.jpg He, along with Atobe, were chosen to play as a Doubles pair in the Doubles 2 slot. In the beginning, he and Atobe were nothing like a doubles pair but near the end, they finally co-operated and won the match 7-5. The two of them came up with the Tango Towards Destruction technique. Sanada made the first move by hitting the tennis ball into Billy's hand then Atobe finished the move by smashing the ball into the court. This happened after the two of them were "dancing" (as Kikumaru described) and how the partners remembered how they saw each other at a Tango concert. During Echizen's match with Kevin Smith, he was silently supporting Echizen to win. Like the rest of the team, he did not think Echizen was faking the return of Kevin's Illusion. However, he asked Atobe just to make sure. Prior to the Nationals Sometime before Seigaku's National Quarterfinal match against Hyoutei, Sanada had a match with Atobe, who traveled to Rikkai to challenge him. Sanada was in the process of crushing Atobe, until Atobe finally perfects his new move- World of Ice (later first shown in the Singles 1 match against Ryoma). Both Sanada and the onlookers were shocked, but Sanada wanted to continue to play though he did not know what knew trick Atobe developed. Yukimura, however, witnessing the match, steps in and ends it, telling Sanada that if it had continued, then Sanada would have lost. Nationals Yukimura and Sanada look on at Atobe VS Echizen.jpg|Sanada with Captain and close friend Yukimura at the Nationals Quarterfinals between Seigaku and Hyotei. Yukimura and Sanada at the Nationals Finals.jpg|Sanada with Yukimura as the finals begin. In the Nationals, Sanada and Yukimura watch on the match between Seigaku and Hyoutei, where the flashback of Sanada's match with Atobe was shown. Sanada finally revealed his true talents by unlocking the true form of "Fu Rin Ka Zan," which was first hinted in the Singles 1 match against Nagoya Seitoku at the National Semifinals, and its true form was revealed in the match against Seigaku. Finally, Sanada was able to gain a rematch against Tezuka, and quickly took the first four games with his "Rai" of his "Fu Rin Ka In Zan Rai," the true form of his "Fu Rin Ka Zan." However, when Tezuka starts to counter with his Tezuka Phantom, the two starts to battle in a head-on match where either one would endanger a part of their body (Tezuka's arm and Sanada's legs). After Yukimura's advice to give up on the head-on match, he threw away his title as an "Emperor" for Rikkai's three-year consecutive National win, and finally defeated Tezuka after all these years. Afterwards, Sanada, along with Atobe, went to help Ryoma recover his memories, which succeeded. In the end, Rikkai Dai was unable to complete the three-year consecutive first-place Nationals title. Prior To U-17 Camp Sanada and Rikkai Dai continued training sessions as usual after the Nationals. U-17 Camp Sanada obtaining his ball.jpg|Sanada obtaining a ball. Yukimura OWNING Sanada.png Mountain training guys the losers at the U-17 Camp.png Sometime later, the Rikkai Dai team was invited to the U-17 training camp along with several other middle schoolers, and was tricked into participating in a tiebreaker-style elimination match which seemed like it was doubles. Sanada was forced to play against Yukimura, where both of them started to reminisce about the start of their reign, and Yukimura crushed Sanada with the yips, and although Sanada was able to suppress it by Unleashing a new Aura and even overcome it for a while, he eventually lost 1-7, which the top high-school students noted as a disappointment while acknowledging his skills. After losing his tie-break game with Yukimura, Sanada boards the coach with all the rest of the tie-break game losers believing they are heading home. However, the driver takes a detour into the mountains which bemuses the middle schoolers. When the coach stops, they are met by the Mental Training Coach again who offers them the option to climb up the mountain claiming it will close the gap between them and the middle schoolers who won the tie-break games and stayed at the camp. Sanada and all of the middle schoolers successfully climb the mountain and meet the High Schoolers who were unable to attain a ball and the Drunken Coach . The Drunken Coach orders them about doing various tasks such as digging an enormous hole just for him to urinate in, and having a match which involved all High Schoolers against all Middle Schoolers and a dangerous Eagle hunt which involved the eagles hunting the students for balloons that were attached to their backs which were smeared with a scent that the eagles loved. Eventually, it was revealed that all these dangerous tasks were in fact beneficial to the losers and boosted their abilities greatly. To the extent that Sanada could now activate his new Aura at will, and hit 5 balls at a time. Sanada and the rest of the middle schooler plot stealing the Drunk Coach's sake which angers him, to the extent he decides that the middle school losers should return to the Camp and cause a revolution. Sanada and the middle school losers return to the camp and defeat the 2nd Court of that time. It is unkown which players defeated which members of the 2nd Court, however the Head Coaches decide that the 27 middle schoolers losers are allowed to replace the 2nd Court and become the new one after defeating them. Sanada is then involved in the Camp Pillowfight. Afterwards, Sanada is present at the main courts awaiting the arrival of the 1st Stringers. The Top 10 members arrive, wondering why the other half of the 1st Stringers are taking so long, Sanada is one of the few that is aware that the Nos.11-19 are all being defeated by middle schoolers. Once the middle schoolers return after defeating and replacing the Nos.11-19, Sanada along with other middle schoolers challenge the Top 10 for their positions. Tennis Record 2005 Official Junior Tennis Singles Tournament 2008 Official Middle School Tournaments * NOTE-1 No result due to Rikkai Dai already winning 3 sets Unofficial Matches U-17 Camp Results Playing Styles and Techniques Sanada is an all-rounder who, unlike Atobe's style of choice, does not play defensively and attacks his opponents head-on. This is reflected in the manga and OVA by his "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai." His skills are amazing, as he can easily hit a topspin lob that lands right on the line, similar to Oishi's Moon Volley, and can do so repeatedly. Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai This is the name of Sanada's techniques in the manga and the anime, originally called the "Fū Rin Ka Zan." When performing the "Fū Rin Ka Zan" Sanada usually says a phrase for each of the moves. Each of the moves can presumably counter each other, shown by Echizen Ryoma (in Muga no Kyōchi) using Sanada's "Fū" against his "Ka." {C}It was initially believed to only contain four moves, but Sanada reveals its true form during his battle with Kunimitsu Tezuka in the National Finals. Its true form is "Fū Rin Ka In Zan Rai". Yukimura reveals that Sanada had previously sealed off his two ultimate techniques in order to prepare for his battle with Tezuka one day. ;Wind (Fū) ; :"Fū" is an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. This shot often returns the ball before the opponent has even recovered from the previous shot. This is the move on which the "Invisible Swing" was most likely based in the anime. Due to the nature of the Fū Rin Ka Zan, Fū can be used to counter the Ka technique. When using Fū, Sanada says "Swift like the Wind." (Hayaku koto, kaze no gotoku). In the New Prince of Tennis manga, it was revealed that Sanada can incorporate "Fu" into his footwork. ;Forest (Rin) :This shot is first revealed in the Sanada vs. Tezuka match, where Sanada uses it to combat the "Tezuka Phantom," although Yanagi Renji made note of this shot during the Sanada vs. Echizen match, and stated that he is powerless against this shot. This shot a defensive swing that neutralizes the spin on the ball, although it is stated that it doesn't completely cancel out "Tezuka Phantom," due to its abnormally great spin. When using this shot, Sanada says "Quiet like the Forest." (Shizuka naru koto, hayashi no gotoku). In the Prince of Tennis: Another Story OVA, it was revealed that "Rin" can be used to neutralize power as well. Its stance as shown as in Chapter 300 series from the position of Sanada's arm suggests it's a drop shot, ;Fire (Ka) :Another special move that only exists in the manga, "Ka" is an extremely powerful shot that can be hit as a smash, forehand, or backhand. When Sanada uses this shot, his opponents are overwhelmed by his power. When Sanada uses "Ka" as a smash, his stance suggests that it's the move Cyclone Smash is based on. Rikkaidai's Kirihara Akaya was totally defeated when Sanada used this shot. The power of this shot is enough to break through the Tezuka Zone if used consecutively. When using it, Sanada says "Invade like Fire." (Shinyagu suru koto, hi no gotoku). ;Shadow (In) : This move was revealed in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. This technique hides the user's weaknesses and gives off multiple behavioral patterns, thus Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami (Pinnacle of Great Wisdom) is useless against it. In is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using it, Sanada says "Formless, like the Shadows." (Shirigatakikoto, Kage no Gotoku). ;Mountain (Zan) This move hasn't been shown in the manga; however, it is known that it was with this technique that Sanada defeated Atobe Keigo during their first meeting. When used, Sanada says, "Immovable like a Mountain." (Ugokazaru hodo,yama no gotoshi) This technique was later defeated by Atobe's "World of Ice" (Koori no sekai) technique he obtained when versing Sanada the second time. In the OVA, it is known as the "iron wall of defense." ;Lightning (Rai) :"Rai" is one of the two ultimate techniques that Sanada previously sealed off, in order for him to beat Tezuka one day. When using this technique, Sanada says "Strike, like Lightning."(Ugokukoto, Raitei no Gotoshi). Only Yukimura has been stated to successfully return this shot. This move was first used in Rikkaidai's Semi-Final against Nagoya Seitoku, and gave Sanada the overwhelming 6-0 victory. However, it was first seen in Sanada's battle with Tezuka in the National Finals. "Rai" grants the user inhuman speed, which allows them to 'strike from anywhere on the court'. When "Rai" hits the ground, it bounces at a right angle to its direction, making it nearly impossible for the opponent to return. There IS a weakness for this technique. The inhuman speed granted by "Rai" takes a huge toll on one's legs, and like the "Tezuka Phantom," gives the body a heavy burden if used consecutively. :It is assumed by some fans that Ryoma Echizen may have overcome Rai (which Tezuka could not) since he copied it in his match against Yukimura Seiichi with the Muga No Kyouchi, however that is debatable, as Ryoma also copies Shiraishi's Entaku Shot and has never even played against him. However, although Ryoma has never truly been shown to see Rai, he presumably won against Sanada when he went to help Ryoma regain his memory, which was a perfect moment for Sanada to show Rai. Sanada was on the floor like everyone else, indicating that he lost, which probably meant that Ryoma overcame Rai. The OVA only confirms that Ryoma saw Rai during his match with Sanada to regain his memory, so he was probably able to overcome it. : ;Fire, Forest, Lightning (KaRinRai) :This move was first used against Tezuka in singles 3 of the National Tournament Finals. It was Sanada's technique that was made during the match, to defeat Tezuka's "Zero-Shiki serve." Sanada combines Fire, Forest and Lightning, into 1 extremely powerful serve return. One can admit that "Rin" nullified the spin on the ball, "Rai" gave the swing (and dash toward the landing spot) the necessary speed and "Ka" gave the return the explosive power that knocked Tezuka's racket from his hand, rather than making it weak Rising that Tezuka could easily hit back (which would certainly result in him winning the point, given the condition of Sanada's legs). This was never shown in the OVA. Other Techniques ;Invisible Swing (anime only) :The anime equivalent to Sanada's "Fū," the Invisible Swing an extremely fast swing that is based on a sword-drawing technique. The fast swing means that the opponent can neither see the racket or ball after it is hit, making the ball seem 'invisible' to the eye. This shot often returns the ball before the opponent has even recovered from the previous shot. Even with good motion vision, anyone who tries to focus on the speed of the ball will only see a blur and their eyes will begin to hurt, similar to Akazawa's Blur Ball. ;Muga no Kyōchi (無我の境地, Muga no Kyōchi, trans. State of Self Actualization) :A state in which the user naturally intakes all techniques he sees and can perfectly copy them, Sanada is one of the four players who have achieved Muga before the start of the series. However, its weakness is that the ability to copy the opponent comes from the body, not the brain, and as a result, wears out one's body out further than usual since most techniques are beyond what a person can execute. Such weakness is probably not a problem for Sanada, as he is skilled enough to execute high-level techniques. However, Sanada opts not to use Muga no Kyōchi, as he states that he has no need to copy the techniques of those weaker than him. ;Invisible Serve (anime only) :The serve version of the Invisible Swing, Sanada hits a high-speed flat serve at the same speed with the Invisible Swing. The only difference is the differing components of the two differing components of the two shots; while the Invisible Swing is a groundstroke, so the pathway is somewhat predictable, the Invisible Serve cannot be predicted so easily, since a skilled server can put the ball anywhere in the service box. ;Tango Towards Destruction (Hametsu e no Tango, anime only) :In the anime-only match against the American doubles pair Billy Cassidy and Michael Lee, Sanada and Atobe perform a doubles version of Atobe's Rondo Towards Destruction. Instead of Atobe completing the two-part smash himself, Atobe feints the second smash and allows Sanada to leap from behind to secure the point. Trivia *Sanada's name partly comes from Sanada Yukimura, a famous samurai in the Sengoku period. The other half went to his captain, Yukimura Seiichi. *Sanada met Yukimura at a tennis club when he was four years old. *Sanada Gen'emon (Grandfather) is an old friend of Tezuka's Grandfather Tezuka Kunikazu from when they were in the police together. They often play Shougi with 99 wins and 99 losses each. *In The Prince of Tennis Musical, Sanada is portrayed by actor Kanesaki Kentarō, in the live action by Moriyama Eiji (in Musical as Momoshiro Takeshi). *He, along with Ryoma and Kintarou, are the only middle schoolers that can rally 5 balls at the same time so far. Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Rikkaidai Tennis Club Member Category:Middle Schooler Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:U-17 Camp Category:All-Rounder Category:Right-Handed Category:Middle School Vice-Captain Category:Kanto Players Category:Kanagawa Players Category:Junior Selection Team Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Kanto Junior Select Team Category:Capable with Singles and Doubles